Blocked
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: Era tensión sexual pura que estaba destinada a explotar en el momento menos pensado. Yaoi - HakuJu


Las palabras entre ellos no parecían ser útiles y no importaba la forma en que hablaban, al final, ellos, una y otra vez, terminarían discutiendo. La historia de su relación siempre era un circulo que iniciaba en una propuesta y terminaba en un rechazo.

Era tensión sexual pura que estaba destinada a explotar en el momento menos pensado.

Las hojas de los árboles se tiñeron de colores que ardían con el atardecer y que caían al finalizar el otoño. Esto ocurrió por varios años hasta el día en que la mente frágil y llena de un odio insano del cuarto príncipe de Kou se desestabilizo, el ruck blanco se tiño del brillante negro pecaminoso de la depravación.

Eso había empezado todo y la tensión sexual que se volvió casi inexistente por los meses de separación se tornó salvaje e imposible de controlar.

Cuando la oportunidad se presentaba andaban recorriendo los pasillos de palacio entre tropiezos y empujes a la vista de todo aquel que merodease cerca. No era secreto que la alcoba del en ese entonces actual tercer Emperador de Kou se convertía en una caja de Pandora encargada de guardar un secreto que a ellos no les importaba que se divulgase.

Judar gemía antes de haber llegado a la cama.

Hakuryuu metía las manos por debajo de la ropa y sus manos recorrían con lascivia todo lo que tuviese al alcance de su poderío.

La ropa y un par de zapatos quedaban en el suelo mientras rey y magi al fin caían a la cama y se acomodaban para que manos ajenas se encargasen de dar placer a la virilidad que cada uno tenía entre sus piernas. El magi jadeaba y movía la diestra de abajo hacia arriba, rozando el pulgar en la punta del glande hinchado que se mostraba ante sus ojos rojos. A Judar se le corta la respiración cuando Hakuryuu gruñe y le aprieta con una orden clara: Yo llevo el ritmo aquí.

Es esta vez la mano de Hakuryuu la que se encarga de hacer aquel movimiento que antes hacia el magi y que estaba calentándolo de sobremanera. Es Judar quien suele querer siempre llevar la dominación en todo lo que hacen, pero es Hakuryuu quien se encarga con pelea de demostrar que ya no es el mismo jovenzuelo de antes que se dejaba influenciar y aceptaba sin oposición la decisión que otros le imponían.

Voltéate —Ordena el rey.

El magi le mira con enojo no oculto en los ojos y Hakuryuu no tiene paciencia en este momento para uno de los berrinches que él esta ya pensando en hacer.

No puedes —Las palabras de Judar suenan a un desafío y no duda en responder al sostenerle de la cadera y voltearle con brusquedad.

El pálido rostro se encuentra con el blanco de las sabanas y chasquea la lengua con un fastidio que se transforma en estremecimiento al sentir la respiración del candidato a rey que ha corrompido con tanto esfuerzo sobre su espalda.

Nunca son de muchas palabras en la cama así que retornan al silencio inicial y a los besos hambrientos cuando Judar consigue ladear el rostro para ver la situación en la que está metido. Están cerca a comerse vivos al tiempo que un par de dedos llenos de lubricantes entran y salen por la estrecha entrada del magi.

Judar siente las piernas temblar y aprieta las sabanas con fuerza, un rastro de saliva se escurre por la comisura de sus labios. Es incapaz de detener sus gemidos. El placer mantiene su conciencia nublada y su cuerpo caliente.

Hakuryuu se encarga de seguir embistiendo, buscando el punto de no retorno de una culminación que hará estallar los sentido de ambos. Cuando lo encuentra, ambos gimen con tanta fuerza que a los pocos minutos se encuentran desfallecidos en la cama desordenada. Las respiraciones son agitadas, están empapados de sudor y tienen el cabello convertido en un desastre.

Suspiran porque el sexo entre ellos es fantástico y es una de las cosas que nunca deben acabar.

Años después, con el rukh del príncipe de regreso una vez más al blanco y contra todo pronóstico, una vez más magi y candidato a rey están agitados, empapados en sudor y con el cabello convertido en un desastre.

Ambos ríen.

Hakuryuu acaricia con delicadeza la mejilla de Judar y este se remueve incómodo. Las joyas en los brazos del magi suenan cuando están detrás de la nuca del antiguo príncipe.

Están en la habitación que siempre han usado cuando quieren tener aquellos encuentros íntimos que los queman por dentro. Los ojos azules de Hakuryuu brillan como nunca antes lo hicieron mientras ve al magi y Judar sonríe nervioso cuando las mariposas de las que tanto le ha hablado Kougyoku se revuelven en su estómago.

El par de anillos, cada uno en uno de los dedos del que fue príncipe y otro en uno de los dedos del magi, brillan de forma peculiar.


End file.
